


Trick or Treat

by veinsofblue



Category: Dishonored (Video Game), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veinsofblue/pseuds/veinsofblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short plot-less Halloween fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looping the song Spooky Scary Skeletons (The Living Tombstone remix) while writing this fic and that's probably why this turned out to be a bit silly hahah.

  


  


Garrett watched the few stragglers that were still wandering around from atop the roof. It was All Hallow’s Eve so Garrett had taken the opportunity to go out and steal whatever he could lay his hands on while everyone was preoccupied with their own pranks and the festival.

He’d filled his pockets with all the valuables he could carry so he’d decided to enjoy the remainder of the night watching the activities below. Yet now that the fog had started rolling in and it was getting rather late, he felt it was time to head back to the clock tower. 

Light flickered from jack-o’-lanterns placed in windows which could be seen glowing—though weakly—through the thick fog. Otherwise it was dark enough out that if he didn’t know the city like the back of his hand, he could’ve gotten lost. Luckily his occupation paid to have him know every nook and cranny of the city. Occasionally the moonlight trickled through the thick clouds that obscured the night sky and helped light the way. 

He wondered what kind of trick Erin had waiting for him back at the tower. He’d left before she could catch him. Hopefully it didn’t have anything to do with his bed because all he wanted to do now was climb into it and sleep. 

He went over to the edge of the roof and dropped down onto a plank and walked across it onto a lower roof which lead to a walkway. Turning the corner at the end, he was about to sprint towards the next rooftop until he spotted a hazy figure coming closer from the opposite direction. Usually guards wouldn’t chase him up here and most people wouldn’t even bother traversing the rooftops which was why he took this precarious path in the first place. 

He quickly ducked and crouched behind a crate. He peered around as the clouds parted, but there was no one in sight. He carefully scanned the rooftops. There wasn’t a single decent place to hide up ahead since it was an open expanse so where did they go? He looked around again and waited, but not a single sound or movement caught his attention.

Seemed it was time for him to play a trick.

He stood up and ran across the roof, jumping onto a neighboring one. As he did so, he heard a faint pair of footsteps from behind. He knew of a small alcove close by that would surely hide him—especially if it was this foggy and dark—so he ran faster.

The corner the alcove was located behind was coming up and difficult to make out, so he ran alongside the wall with his hand brushing against it and turned abruptly when he no longer felt stone beneath his hand. He’d just settled into the recess of the wall when he felt a presence nearby and held still. At this angle, he couldn’t see anything or hear any footsteps, but he knew they were there and eventually a silhouette appeared. Once again, he waited and this time when the light broke through, it revealed a familiar masked figure walking away from his secluded spot.

“You’re going the wrong way.”

He stepped out from the shadows as the other turned towards him, dark eyes meeting his as the mask was lowered. 

“You never did liked to be found unless you wanted to be.”

“I wouldn’t be very good at my job then.”

The wind picked up and he moved closer to the wall, watching as the other did the same and closed the distance between them.

“As much as I’d love to chat, what did you need that couldn’t have possibly waited till tomorrow?”

“It wouldn’t have been All Hallow’s Eve then.”

“That doesn’t sound ominous.” Garrett muttered.

He caught Corvo’s eyes crinkling at the corner with amusement and Garrett had to resist the urge to roll his eyes—Erin was beginning to rub off on him.

“I came for a treat.” 

Garrett’s eyebrows rose. He’d never cared for these petty traditions that people did and was a bit surprised that Corvo would participate in this one.

“Well, I don’t have any sweets on me so–”

Suddenly his chin was caught in a firm yet light hold and the barest touch of warmth ghosted across his lips before they let go and the other leaned back. Garrett caught the end of a smile before it was hidden from view behind the grisly mask.

“Thanks for the treat. I’ll see you around.”

Garrett could almost hear the silent laughter as the other strode off into the fog, though before he completely lost sight of the man, he grumbled aloud.

“That was definitely a trick.” 

A low chuckle sounded through the night and a shiver ran down Garrett’s spine.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> ~~kiss what kiss lmaoo~~


End file.
